Three Halloweens
by miss.no.limits111
Summary: A lot of things can happen on Halloween. It is a time for staying up late, and eating to much candy. In the world of magic however, it holds different potential, and the marauders make the most of it.
1. My Future Wife Thinks I'm A Git

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JKRs work. **

"**Please Professor Dumbledore, she's head girl, she deserves a good time!" said Rylen Shay, her dark curly hair bouncing in anticipation.**

**Rylen and Auden Williams were Lily Evens two best friends, and they had been trying to get the headmasters permission to throw Lily a birthday party. Her birthday was on Halloween and it would be so fun to have a costume party!**

**The girls were right on one thing, Lily did work hard, she was top in all her classes, and had to manage head girl duties. **

"**Professor," Auden said respectively, "do you think being the object of haughty James Potters affections for seven years is easy???" At this Dumbledore looked up and his eyes twinkled. **

"**This is true," he said, the girls were shocked. "Alright then, you two, I give you permission to have a party in the great hall on Halloween night." **

**The two friends screamed thank you as they ran out the door, already thinking about how to make the party unforgettable, and special for Lily.**

**Dumbledore laughed knowingly as he watched their antics down his staircase. **

* * *

"**Ok listen up everybody!" Rylen yelled through the common room, with Auden and Lily beside her.**

"**As some of you might know," (she looked at James, who was over in the corner, rumpling his hair.) **

"**Lily's birthday is on Halloween and Prof. Dumbledore has given us permission to throw her a party!"**

**There was a lot of cheering at this and Lily was shocked, but smiling at her mischievous friends.**

"**The party is only for seventh years," (there was a lot of groaning at this) "and it is a costume party, and since Lils is muggle born, we are doing a famous muggle character theme, with all muggle music." **

**Everyone was cheering at this different idea, and Lily thanked her friends for their imaginative planning, she said she was sure she would love it. **

**The girls discussed the characters they should go as, and Lily turned in early because in her words, "Professor McGonagall's class requires an extra use of brain power." and it was her first class. **

**The second Lily's long red hair had shut behind the dorms, James came over to the other two girls, and he sat down next to them in front of the fire. "I need your help," he said straightforward.**

"**For what?" Rylen asked, sighing. They both knew what he was going to ask.**

"**I need you to help me get Lily to fall in love with me!" he said with an eager look on his face.**

**They shook her heads simultaneously, he was so consistent even after seven years of rejection. "I can assure you," Auden said, "she won't, she hasn't fallen for you in the past seven years, she won't now."**

"**See that's where you're wrong." he said with determination, then he looked down, "Or at least, it hurts less to imagine that you are wrong."**

**Auden couldn't help feeling sorry for the bespectacled boy in front of her, "I guess we can help you, you have grown up a lot, but know that we really won't be able to do anything."**

**His reaction was instant, he looked up and his whole face was enveloped in a smile. "Yes you can," he said, "you can tell me who she's going as."**

* * *

"**Oi Prongs!" Sirius black yelled out across the common room to his best friend over by the fire, **

"**We all know Rylen is gorgeous, but come and let the rest of us have a chance!" he winked at said girl after he said this, and she was subject to many vicious glares throughout the night by Sirius's fan club. **

**Of course it was obvious that Sirius Black and James Potter were the best looking boys in Hogwarts, but Sirius's pitch black hair, and piercing blue eyes, not to mention, a beater's hot body, just topped out James's shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes,(though James's chaser toned body was just as nice as Sirius's.) **

**So it was obvious why girls would be jealous of Rylen. Rylen was the other Gryffindor beater, and they were somewhat close. Her and Sirius are actually very alike, they are both mischievous, obnoxious and historical, they both are obsessed with quidditch, and even have similar features. Many people have wondered why they haven't gotten together yet, considering how often they flirt.**

**Rylen is certainly one of the most attractive girls in the school, with her dark hair, that has bouncy curls laying around her waist, and blue eyes that are surrounded by thick lashes, plus her tall slender build, she is considered irresistible.**

**She is best friends with the only two girls who could've come close to her looks, and they are Lily Evens and Auden Williams. **

**Lily was an obvious beauty, she is curvy and average height, and has straight red hair, that framed her face and looked like fire. Her emerald green eyes contrasted perfectly with her hair and pale skin tone. Her fiery attitude only adds to her unique beauty. **

**Auden was somewhat tiny, and her small delicate features and strawberry blonde hair, are extremely beautiful. She has perfect pink lips that are perfectly pouty without being too big for her face. She is somewhat quiet, but very sweet and loyal.**

**Sirius and Remus Lupin, followed by their constant shadow Peter Pettigrew, went over to where James and the girls were sitting.**

"**So what are you guys talking about?" Sirius asked as he lounged across the arm of Rylen's chair. **

"**What I should where to Lily's party." James said without taking his eyes off the girls, obviously waiting for them to say something.**

"**Hey!" Sirius said, suddenly sitting up. "We should all go matching!" **

"**Um Sirius, I don't think there is a muggle movie that has seven main characters, especially according to gender." Rylen said looking up at him.**

**He looked down at her "Well then if you wanted to go matching with me alone you could have just asked Rylen." he said with a smirk.**

"**Th- wh- no- ,um," was all she could get out of her mouth she was so flustered. **

"**You'll just have to be my date then I guess, if you'll have it know other way." he said smiling wider and everyone else rolled their eyes at his silly way of luring in a date.**

"**Um….ok?" she said looking confused, "Lovely," he added and bent down to give her a peck on the cheek. **

**She still looked quite confused, but that didn't stop her from blushing when he did this.**

"**Ok, well with you too going together, and James wanting to match Lily, I think we can brainstorm cute matching costumes for everyone." Auden said a little put out for some reason. **

**Remus was looking at Auden a little hesitantly, they had been growing closer with prefect duties, and they were both more quiet than their friends. **

"**Well, um, d- did you want to go with me?" Remus asked looking right at the little blonde across from him. **

**A smile lit up her face and she said "Why yes, I'd love that." they both just stood there blushing so James felt inclined to fill the silence.**

"**Great, now everyone is going with who they want to, and I still have to walk in with no girl on my arm, because my future wife is under some stupid impression that I am a git. So I would appreciate it if we got back to talking about how I can match Lily and sweep her off her feet!" **

**He said this in about ten seconds and had turned a strange shade of purple, so with everyone concerned for his health, they put their heads together to think of perfect costumes.**

**A/N: Yay! James/Lily time! I have a cool idea for this one but I don't think it will be a long story. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love all feedback! Have an idea? Tell me! ****J**


	2. The Heart of the Ocean

**Disclaimer: Yo, I'm JKR, got it? **

**Lily was excited on the day of Halloween, she knew her party was going to be bloody brilliant! **

**As all the girls went to get ready a half hour before the party, they all were in separate rooms, because they wanted to surprise everyone with their individual costumes.**

**Of course, Auden and Rylen already knew what character she was going as, but they were the only ones. She had told them the night they told her about the party, but they didn't know what her costume looked like exactly, and she was excited! She had chosen to go as Rose from Titanic! **

**Her hair color was a perfect match! A little curling and she was set! She had found an old-fashioned dark blue dress that was just like the one Rose wore in the scene where Jack and Rose first kiss in the movie!**

**Lily had wondered and asked the other girls why they hadn't gotten dates, but they just looked down and started a new conversation every time she did. Lily had been bewildered but she figured she'd find out what was going on soon enough. **

**Lily had also asked the marauders what they planned on going as, but they said it was a surprise, Lily figured they'd all go as some group of friends from a sci-fi movie or something with guns. It was just typical.**

**Lily was very excited to find out what everyone else was wearing, so the second she was finished, she rushed down to the common room.**

**The first thing Lily saw as she came down the staircase was her two best friends, looking anxious and excited to see her reaction.**

**Auden had dressed up as Princess Leia from Star Wars!****She had on a white baggy robe with a turtle neck and a belt in the middle. She had done her hair in the two buns to the side. Her eyes were surrounded by dark mysteries make-up. She looked awesome!**

**Rylen who loved to sing, chose to go as Christine Daae from the Phantom of the Opera! Her hair was already springy and dark, so we got her a white lace nightgown that trailed. She looked like she was just on the set of the actual movie!**

**The girls looked amazing! Lily had been so memorized by their outfits, she didn't realize they were each on a guys arm.**

**Auden was next to Remus and he had come as Luke Skywalker! His shaggy blonde hair went perfect, he had found some Jedi clothes, and he had even conjured a light saber that was hooked to his hip! Those two had been crushing on each other for a while, so she was happy to see them together. (Now, of course she knew that Leia and Luke were actually brother and sister but she wasn't going to ruin it for them since they had tried so hard to be cute and have matching costumes.)**

**Rylen was with Sirius, and he of course, came as the Phantom of the Opera to match her. His pitch black hair was pulled back and he had a mask covering half of his face. He actually looked really cool with flowing black robes. He and Rylen were perfect for each other, so Lily was as happy as could be. **

**Behind Sirius, Peter was hovering around, looking extremely awkward in his attempt to look like Indiana Jones. His watery eyes and short pudgy frame didn't really pull off the whip and leather jacket, though at least the famous hat covered up his stringy hair.**

"**Wow! You guys look great! Did you all plan this?" Lily asked, because she was sure they didn't match by coincidence.**

**They all laughed, "Yes," Rylen said and Sirius being Sirius announced, "Ok, I'm starving! Enough chit chat, lets eat! Down to the great hall!"**

**Part of Lily was disappointed that she had to walk into the great hall, to her own birthday party, without a date, but she knew it wasn't important.**

**That's when Lily realized that James (or Potter in her standards) wasn't with them. Actually, she was surprised she hadn't noticed the lack of being hit on for so long.**

"**Sirius?" she asked to the crazy boy in front of her, "Yes Lily?" "Well, I was just wondering where James is?"**

"**Oho," Sirius said with waggling eyebrows. "Missing him are you?"**

**Lily's face went scarlet, "No! Of course not! The lack of staring is a nice change actually."**

"**Mmhhmm, of course Lily, of course." Sirius said as he turned to face forward again, with a smirk on his face.**

**He and the others seemed to be in on something that Lily wasn't, so she was wary while they approached the great hall.**

**Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were waiting for them as they rounded the corner. **

"**Good evening Ladies! Welcome gentlemen!" said Professor Dumbledore as he smiled at us, "Everyone else has already gone into the great hall, and I thought it would be nice if you all made an entrance."**

**They all agreed, it sounded fun to have everyone see their awesome costumes in a fancy entrance, they would feel like royalty.**

"**Um, Mr. Pettigrew, since you are not part of a pair, and are therefore, not the birthday girl, could you go in early and wait with the rest of the students?" Dumbledore asked with his big eyes peering over his spectacles.**

**Peter just nodded and hurried into the hall, he seemed to be in a rush to get to the snack table.**

**As Professor McGonagall lined up her friends in pairs in front of her, Lily felt extremely lonely again, and wished she had a matching date.**

**Suddenly there was a familiar voice behind her, (although he didn't seem as pompous as she remembered.)**

"**Will you accompany me into the party Miss Evens? Or should I say **_**Rose**_**?"**

**Lily turned and her jaw dropped to the floor.**

**A/N: Oh yes! The hero has arrived! Will Lily be pissed to see his costume? Or grateful she has someone to walk in with???? We shall see! Hope you enjoyed! That chapter was kind of short but I just needed to set the mood and talk about their costumes! (Which I hoped you liked!) Thanks to those who reviewed, and anyone who didn't PLEASE DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**~xoxo**


	3. Five Hundredth Time's The Charm

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any work of JKR.

-"Will you accompany me into the party miss Evens? Or should I say _Rose_?"

Lily's jaw dropped practically to the floor when she turned and saw James's costume. He was Jack Dawson from the Titanic, he was her match.

She had no idea what to think, here was her fellow head, standing before her, as her match, right after she wished she had someone to go in to her party with. He actually didn't look as arrogant as he used to and she wondered why she almost felt glad he was there.

This was the guy who all through her first four years at Hogwarts, tormented her, asked her out an uncountable amount of times, and always rumpled his hair as if it wasn't already gorgeously tousled.

She was mad at herself for thinking that, but she couldn't deny it was true. He had the perfect wind-blown look down flat, and in his button up shirt, and old fashioned pants, for his Jack costume, he looked amazing.

Lily couldn't help herself from looking into those smoldering hazel eyes, and feeling weak at the knees. Of course, she told herself, that was only because he is good-looking, not because she has feelings for him in any way.

Actually, she realized, all this year, he'd done all his head duties beside her this year, without being immature, or asking her out at all. She hadn't realized him changing, and just remembered what he used to be like, it was weird realizing how blind she was.

She had been standing there gaping at him for a while and she saw that he looked a little nervous. Lily was stunned. What? James Potter? Nervous? Try arrogant, or pompous, or pig-headed, nervous is not in his vocabulary.

That was probably the biggest surprise of all. It was easy to see that her friends had told James what she was going as so he could match her, but the funny thing was, she wasn't mad, and above all, it wasn't a joke to him.

He had didn't have a smirk on his face, and he didn't look at his buddies in amusement, there was no audience around so he obviously wasn't doing this to get attention.

Could it be, Lily thought, that he actually liked her for who she is? He didn't just want her to say yes, and have his challenge over? It didn't look it, so she decided she was glad he had come as her match.

She took his arm in reply to his question, and told Professor Dumbledore they were ready to go into the party. As the doors opened in front of them, she looked up at the boy beside her, and she saw a brilliant smile lit across his face.

* * *

The song Summertime by New Kids on The Block, was playing as the three pairs walked into the great hall, everyone was applauding and cheering. All of them had huge smiles on their faces and they paraded down an aisle led by Professor Dumbledore.

When they reached the middle of the newly cleared out dance floor, the headmaster quieted everybody down and made his voice carry throughout the hall. "I welcome you all here to this very unique party held in honor of our very own head girl, Miss Lily Evens."

There was a lot of cheering and he continued when they had quieted down. "So I know tonight will be splendid, and I would like to open things up with our three couples starting the dance."

Lily was a little uncomfortable thinking about dancing with James, but she knew she had to, and walking in with him had been actually quite enjoyable. She could almost feel the surprise everyone felt when they saw who she came in with.

The song A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson came on, and they all took their places on the dance floor. As they started to dance, Lily was surprised to see that James was a good dancer.

They watched their friends all around them, dancing close, and looking as happy as could be. James and Lily looked at each other at exactly the same moment, and didn't look away.

"So," Lily said, "No inappropriate jokes today?" they chuckled. "No, and actually, I haven't cracked one in a long time." he said looking down. "I know, I've noticed," Lily assured him, "It's been nice seeing the real you James."

He looked up in surprise, as they swayed back and forth. "You called me James?" he asked her incredulously. "Hmm, I guess I did," she said smiling, "You are James to me now, you are normal, non-obsessive James."

They both laughed, "I guess I was a bit stalker-like huh?" he said blushing, "Well, I would say asking me out almost three hundred times a bit stalkerish yes."

"Hey, hey," he added, "It was actually four hundred ninety nine times, since the first time on the Hogwarts express, until Christmas last year." "Wow, that's a hearty number James!" she laughed, as they still swayed back and forth, not realizing it wasn't a slow song anymore.

"Yes, well," he answered, "At least the five hundredth time's the charm." "Wait, what?" she asked confused. "Well, I hate to inform you miss Evens, but you are for all insensitive purposes, my date tonight."

She was a little flustered. "Well, now why is that?" He chuckled, "Well, for one, we match, in your words; as the most famous romantic couple in history, and we walked in together, and have been dancing since the party started."

She couldn't fight his logic, and was amazed that he knew how she felt about Rose and Jack. She just smiled and said, "I guess five hundred times is the charm then, but if you'll excuse me, I'm going to freshen up a bit.."

He smiled at her as she walked away from him, and they both felt as though they were bullet-proof. She calmed herself down in the bathroom, and thought about her night so far.

She had been flirting shamelessly, and happy when he flirted back. Oh hell she'd spent all of the night so far in his arms and unsatisfied when he didn't pull her closer!

She took deep breaths and told herself that she wasn't stupid for falling for James Potter, he had changed, she had realized that, and he was now exactly what she needed. Heck, if she was calling him James, then anything was possible.

She got up and decided to find her friends, she had a trick up her sleeve that was sure to pump up the party.

A/N: So that's the beginning of the party! I had to get in there how she realized he had changed before anything could get too cute or serious. Got a lot of fun ideas for the next chapter and I look forward to writing it! Bye for now and as always, Review pleeeease!

~xoxo


	4. Already Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I should not be associated with owning any of JKR's rightful work.

James could not believe his luck, he had not only gotten the girl he loved since first year to be his date for the night, she was also treating him like a human being!

This girl had loathed him for all his life and now she was calling him by his first name! He couldn't believe the progress he had made in one night.

He tried to find his best friends to share this incredible news with them, and eventually found them at the punch bowl.

"Well if it isn't the man of the hour himself!" Sirius said to him the moment he came into sight, "Well done Prongs! She looks smitten!"

"No, she couldn't already! Does she?" James asked excitedly, like a little boy given extra dessert.

"Trust me man, I know when women are smitten, it's a gift, I was born with it!" the womanizer said grinning, "In fact, they say the first words out of my mouth were, _Hey there pretty lady_!"

He continued despite the eye rolling. "Just one night with the charming Prongs we know, and she's all fluttery, she could barely walk straight when we just saw her!"

"Wait, wait, you just saw her?" James asked like he was interrogating them for a crime.

"Yeah mate," Remus said as he looked at James as if questioning his sanity, "She just came up to us with this smug look on her face, then said she needed the girls for a sec, and took Rylen and Auden somewhere with her."

"Oh god what is she doing? Pads, Moony, how are you not freaking out, what if they left, or are hanging with other guys because we did something wrong or-"

That second the music stopped and the lights went out. Before anyone could so much as scream, the song "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship started blaring insanely loudly, and a spotlight hit the floor where all the teachers tables had been cleared off.

There were three girls standing there with their backs to the audience. The girls turned around, and started whipping out crazy intense dance moves, and breaking down to the beat.

Everyone started to cheer, and everyone crowded around where they were dancing. The real sight however, was if you were looking at James Potter's, Remus Lupin's, and Sirius Black's faces, they looked like they had been hit by a bus.

"Um, Moony? Are those our dates up there, dancing wildly in front of everyone?" James said his eyes growing wider and wider.

"I would have to say yes mate," Remus said with his head tilted to the side, he looked as confused as Peter did in potions.

"Hhmm," all three boys said at the same time, "That's interesting."

The girls were still dancing hard, and right when the final buildup came around, they jumped off the "stage" and headed towards their awestruck dates.

They pulled them by their ties into the spotlight, and started getting them into the dancing.

The boys looked a little awkward and were quite bewildered, but they pulled it off, eventually they got into it, and Sirius even used his wand as a "microphone" and lip synched along.

Rylen laughed and joined him and they pretended to do the duet for the rest of the song. Auden and Remus started breaking out the air guitar, and tried mimic hard playing tricks.

Lily and James just danced the whole time, but when the song ended, they actually ran holding hands, straight into a stage dive.

When all the friends had got together after the crazy show, all they could do was laugh. They hadn't just gone all out crazy in too long. Accept for Sirius, he's just always all out crazy.

"Now Moony, Pads," James said really seriously, "what do you say we give these girls a run for their money?"

All the guys faces lit up with the same impish grin. "Lets do it!"

The marauders then began to repeat the earlier performance, to the song "I Don't Wanna Be In Love" by Good Charlotte.

It was just all out fun, and everyone in the audience started jumping up and down to the beat with their hands in the air.

Later that night, all the gang sat at a table in the back and all just hung out drinking butterbeer.

It was so nice for all of them not have to worry about anything. They were content just thinking about that night.

After what felt like twenty minutes, but had really been four hours, Professor Dumbledore, went to the podium and quieted everyone down.

"Tonight has been a great party, especially thanks to the performances we were gratefully allowed to witness." he added a wink there.

"I feel like it's the time for a nice slow song, and soon we will be sending everyone back to their common rooms, get your last dance in while you can! Make sure it'll be a good day everyone, because it's already tomorrow!"

All the boys being gentlemen, asked the girls to dance, and they swayed back and forth as the song "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain came on.

Lily was so happy they had played her favorite song at her party, and even more grateful that James didn't seem as reluctant to hold her quite close this time.

She laid her head on his chest, and closed her eyes in bliss. This was not how she had pictured her night going, but it was more perfect than she could've dreamed.

She felt James's head rest on top of hers, and he began to hum along with the song. "You know this song?" Lily asked bewildered.

They picked their heads up, and James answered, "Um, yeah its really good, I listen to it before I go to sleep at every night."

He continued, "I think its beautiful and it's the most romantic song on earth." Lily was in shock, he was taking words out of her own mouth!

"How do you know it? Its muggle music!" he looked down and turned red. "I um, I heard you singing to yourself once in potions third year, and I asked my muggle cousin about it, he made me a CD thingy of just that song."

*silence*

"Look I know it's weird and kind of stalkerish, but it made me feel like we shared something, even if it was only a favorite song, it was something."

*silence*

"Ok I get it if you don't wa-" The rest of his sentence was cut off by her lips suddenly pressing against his.

The kiss was so passionate and sweet, everyone around them seemed to melt.

From a bystander, what you could see was a very busy couple, a few other couples dancing oblivious around them, and some people getting out of the great hall early heading to the commons. Also, if you were looking closely, you could see a long bearded man in the far corner, watching said couple with a knowing smile on his face.

"About time."

A/N: Haha I totally saw this played out as a movie in my head! Cutsie pootsie stuff, and the golden couple finally together! Be excited for what comes next cuz I'm sure I am! As always REVEIEW PLEASE! All feedback greatly appreciated!


	5. Who Ya Gonna Call?

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR ok people?

*exactly six years after the party*

"James honey, what are you guys doing up there?" Lily Potter yelled up the staircase to their flat. Rylen, Sirius, Auden, and Remus were over for dinner.

Peter wasn't there, he had been getting busier and busier lately whenever they asked him if he had plans.

The girls were in the kitchen making dinner, but they were in need of someone to set the table, and their men were no where to be seen.

"This table won't set itself!" Rylen yelled up to her fiancé, "Sirius come down here!" They were to be married in the summer, having gotten engaged the night of James and Lily's wedding.

Auden was not as verbal about it but, you could tell she was annoyed at her own werewolf fiancé. They had gotten engaged last week, and Remus had told James he had been hesitant due to his "furry little problem" but Auden loved him for who he was, and they were perfect for each other.

Lily was getting fed up, they weren't even answering! "If I don't see three wizards down here in about ten seconds, there will be no dessert, and yes I mean it Sirius!" she yelled, knowing exactly what her husbands best friend was thinking.

There was a strangely loud clumping noise as they walked down the stairs, and came around the corner. "What are you doing?" Rylen shouted, "You look ridiculous!"

Lily was having a fit of laughter and couldn't breathe. The marauders were dressed up from head to toe as the Ghostbusters. They had the laser things and everything! Complete with jumpsuits with the emblem on them!

"What do you think we're doing?" Sirius answered, "We are going trick or treating! It's Halloween, and we always said it looked fun! We need to do it before we die!"

"I'm pretty sure you have a while before that Sirius." Auden said logically.

"Well, we are all dressed up so might as well! We'll be back in one hour ok?" Remus said while leaning down to give the blonde a kiss.

Sirius and James followed suit with their own girls. No woman could resist that type of persuasion, so they reluctantly let them go, they would never change, and the girls would never stop loving them.

A/N: I know this is short, but that's how I wanted it! =] Not the end yet! Still one more to come! I don't think anyone will guess what's coming next, I'm being non-predictable here! Anyways I'm excited and thank you for all the reviews! I'd love to hit twenty! *hint hint* As always, review! Tell me what you thought, what you would like to see, how it can be better, tell me everything!

~xoxoxo


	6. A Boy Like Any Other

**Daily Prophet**

**The Boy Who Lived!**

The war has ended! Millions of witches and wizards around the world, are rejoicing and partying with loved ones! You could have heard the sigh of relief from every non-muggle in the world, as the word spread that the dark lord is gone! Many wondered how this miracle could have come to us, and they are right in thinking it is a miracle. First, to tell you of our hero, we must start from the beginning. As some of you know, two aurors, Auden Williams, and Rylen Shay, died just last week in a death eater attack. They took out a memorable five death eaters before they fell, but help didn't get there fast enough. While we all have lost so many dear to us during this war, we must remember them with pride, despite how hard it might be, for they helped bit by bit to get us to the peace we have today. The two women's fiancés are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The two men are not currently answering questions at the time of grief, but rumors are swirling involving Mr. Black and a select other two. These two exceptional people, are members of The Order Of The Phoenix. Lily and James Potter. The two who many know, and anyone who met them, knew what great people they were. These two aurors, fell at the hand of the Dark Lord last night, just moments before he was finished. Hearts everywhere are going out to them, knowing wherever they are, they are smiling. Now it is assumed that the child of such skilled parents, would turn out to be quite magnificent, but no one could have guessed this fate. Little Harry Potter. A boy like any other. He is the only child of Lily and James Potter. Little is known about this incredible boy, but one fact is for sure. He conquered the Dark Lord. Yes, the boy not yet two, by some miracle, has ended the peril we've all been put through for so long. No one knows how, no one knows why. But the questions mean less and less as we realize, we are free, we are free from the burden of fear that has been such a huge part of our lives. Thank you Harry Potter, wherever you are, we will always remember you, and what your parents died for. Every young child in our world, will be learning about this wondrous boy, and celebrating the day he brought peace to our world, and he won't even remember it. Halloween, usually a day of joy for young kids, we will all be rejoicing how he brought us peace, and it will always remind him of the day he lost his parents. We are all so fortunate to not bear the burden he already has, on our shoulders. We do not no what is in store for the young Potter, but we can only hope his fate will bring him to be our hero whenever we need him. We will never forget him, we will never forget what he did, we will never forget this day! For today, life is good. We owe it to Harry! We owe it, to The Boy Who Lived!

A/N: So this marks our third Halloween, not the happiest ending is it? If you noticed that I changed the title to Three Halloweens and were wondering why, it's because I wanted to really point out how their lives changed, and how one day, could bring back so many different memories. I have to do my disclaimer down here because I didn't want to mess up the newspaper look. So yeah, "I'm not JKR blah blah blah…you knew that." =] Anyways, so did anyone pick up on the pun in the last chapter where Auden said the thing about them living long? So sad ;( So yes this is the end of this story, and I've got a few ideas for the next one! So did you like? Dislike? Review please!!!!!!!!!!!! But if you could keep it constructive that would be nice. J Thank you to those who reviewed throughout! You keep me typing! xoxo


End file.
